Icha Icha Effects
by Temari 88
Summary: - "Sabaku no Gaara, shamelessly enjoying a yaoi novel to the point of tugging on the collar of his jacket at the detailed descriptions of male on male action." - *What happens when Gaara finds some 'Icha Icha' books? Enjoy!*


_Hello, hello!_

_Even in the middle of a shitty day, something good came up: I finally finished this story, whoot! *stands up and dances*  
I'm quite proud of this because, even if it took me two weeks to complete, I absolutely love it ^-^ Now, it can be considered a bit clichè, but cut me some slack LOL_

_**Warnings:**__**GaaraNaruto**__ (obviously); YAOI (you know what this means, right? If not go look it up!), LEMON, SELF-PLEASURING, fantasy running wild_

_**Notes:**__ in the manga/anime it's never mentioned how Jiraya signs his books - whether it's printed Jiraya-sama or whatever - so I gave him a different penname; Gaara doesn't know about Jiraya being the author of the_ Icha Icha_ collection; and I have nothing against Hyuugas and_ Itachi_, but it's known that they have a superiority complex... don't worry, you'll understand :D_

_For my second lemon ever, maybe I've exaggerated... nah! LOL_

_**Words:**__ 5927_

_Disclamer: I own nothing... :'(_

_Read&Review! XD_

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88_

* * *

**Icha Icha Effects**

_**by Temari 88**_

The first time I heard talk about Jiraya-sama, I felt the respect every shinobi would feel when hearing stories regarding the great ninja of the past, when life was all about wars and betrayal (not that it's changed all that much…) and people never knew if they would ever see another dawn. Of course, I didn't voice the fact that I despised all those old men with all my heart: it had been a group of those fucking _idiots_ to put Shukaku inside me, thank-you-very-much. Old geezers should just retire and let young people take their place, not decide over others' lives.

All that had been when I was younger; now my views have changed somewhat – though, I still think some of those 'great heroes of the past' should just drop dead and save us, youngsters, the trouble to take care of their dirty little selves – at least for what Jiraya-sama is concerned, they have been different for some time, now… he's been Naruto's sensei, after all, and he taught my little blond a lot of great techniques.

Oh! I forgot to tell you: yes, Naruto and I are together; we've been a couple for… five years (if I'm not mistaken) and, despite the ups and downs of a long-distance relationship, everything's fine. We try to see each other as often as possible, even using stupid excuses to sneak out of our villages and meet half way – cheesy and corny, I know, but hey! Everyone does/says cheesy and/or corny things once in awhile… even the Godaime Kazekage and the Kyuubi container.

Back on topic, though… Jiraya-sama is certainly to be considered one of the greatest ninja in history, being a Sannin, a hermit, the sensei of the most famous Hokage and having died an honourable death fighting against Pein and finding out the truth about the bastard. For all these reasons, a lot of people respect him. I do, too, when it comes to his skills as a shinobi… however…

-x-

There has been a time when Naruto and I had lived together for a time, after Pein's attack on Konoha: a number of ninja from Suna had been 'landed' from the village for the reconstruction and I had decided to stay as well – leaving Temari and Kankuro to take care of the village in my absence – thinking it a good opportunity to spend some quality time with my boyfriend (I'm still not used to say _boyfriend_… not that I'd be any more at ease saying _girl_friend...) alone in his house.

One day I stumbled over something that got me rather surprised.

"What the hell—! What's this?... _Books_…? In _**Naruto's**_ house?" it might not seem very sensitive of me to say this, but the blonde ninja (although not an idiot) has a fierce dislike for any kind of book – the fact that he learns things only by hands-on experience is enough proof – so finding not one but a whole stack of them could explain my reaction.

I picked up a random volume and turned it over to read the title. _Icha Icha [Yaoi Edition], Caught With The Hands In The Cookie Jar, _by_ Gama-sama_. What a lame title…

"Yaoi…?" I eyed the blue cover with a raised eyebrow. The '_Icha Icha_' part sounded familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on why; also the penname rang a bell in my head, like a warning, that went unheard. "… Yaoi, eh? Why would Naruto have these in his house…?"

I got slightly curious and opened the novel at the very first page where, in the middle of the white paper, a few words looked handwritten: **'Gaki, I know what you think of my works, however I hope you'll keep them: more than a generation has learned quite a few tricks thanks to myself! Hahaha! Just you wait – a few years down the road you'll thank me as well! And don't forget, not a lot of people can say they have a sighed copy of these **_**works of art**_**!'**

"That's rather presumptuous of this guy… does he think he's some kind of God? Or maybe he's got a superiority complex like Uchiha or Hyuuga…"

I put down the book on top of the pile resting in the corner of the living room (why keeping them there in the first place, I wondered) and went on doing… nothing basically; I sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels of the beat up TV, finding nothing of interest and shuddering after a particularly scarring moment in which I got paralyzed while watching a horrible show called 'Teletubbies', I finally gave up and turned off the thing. I closed my eyes for a minute but opened them again when I found out that those terrifying little creatures had stuck to my subconscious.

With one last shudder, I looked around the living room.

I was bored and Naruto was out there, helping with the reconstruction (he was occupied until 4pm); sure, I could go do the same but the idea of stripping of my usual clothes in favour of something more suitable for the work didn't sound good: with the steady flow of women going about I really didn't feel comfortable and, though I'd _die_ – again - before saying it out loud, I felt a bit out of place with my thin and – heaven forbid - _feminine_ body…

_"__The only good thing about going out would be… yes. Would be getting to see Naruto shirtless and sweaty… mmmmh… oh, yes, that'd be the sole reason of me getting out of this apartment."_

My mind started to wander before I could stop it and to my great disappointment (or not) I have a very graphic imagination, thanks to the many years I spent having a bloodthirsty demon locked inside and who happened to provide detailed descriptions of the murders he wanted to deliver.

So what I started seeing was a realistic vision of the blond shinobi, absorbed in his work, who had discarded his orange t-shirt because of the heat; heat that had proceeded in making him sweat so that his tantalizing golden-brown skin was glistering oh-so-perfectly in the sun; shadows playing over his fine stomach, muscles in display thanks to the weight he was lifting; the strong back arching forward as Naruto put the stack of wood on the ground and then straightening up effortlessly; a sun-kissed hand holding a towel reaching up to dry the sweat off his face as a huge grin took over his lips; a single drop of liquid making its way from a golden eyebrow, down the side of his nose and mouth, continuing down the collarbone and the naval until it reached the hem of the pants under which—

_"__Stop right there!"_ I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts because I didn't wish for 'problems' at the moment. Not that I was afraid or anything, it just felt… unfair, to be daydreaming about my blond boy when he was busy working in the scorching sun.

I looked around the small house once again – like in the meantime something more entertaining might have popped out of thin air - and my eyes fell on the pile of novels in the corner, again… I stayed still for maybe five minutes trying to decide if I wanted to take the risk (of what, I wasn't completely sure). Yeah, I tend to over think but, really, would you blame me? I mean, I'm a very sensible young man, I could end up scarred forever!

"… Ha! Like I wasn't already scarred enough as it is!" I snorted to myself, finally coming to a decision.

With a surprisingly rapid move – I wasn't _that_ curious, but I was _that_ bored – I picked up the book I had just put down and with a resolute flick of the arm, I opened the novel and began reading.

I expected people to start fucking within two or three pages – you know, typical porn without any other purpose but pure sex, with no clear plot and with characters that were plain nymphomaniacs without personality – instead (I'm almost ashamed to say) I was surprised by the detailed descriptions and the depth of the characters, they seemed like real people and not just fictional characters… I got engrossed in the novel and read more than half of it without looking at the clock once.

That Gama-sama – the name still irked me somewhat - was definitely a good writer and he knew how to keep his readers interested in the story as it unravelled as the chapters went by. I was really enjoying my past-time and my mind was busy taking me deeper into the story (I had a clear image of the characters and of the actions they made; it was like a movie playing inside my head) so I didn't catch the change of direction until it was too late…

It was only when I started imagining the two protagonists in the middle of doing rather graphic sex scenes that I realized I was pretty much trapped; it had caught me unprepared since only a few pages back the two were all _lovey dovey_ and determined to take things _slow_… aside from me being taken aback, I had to give the author credit: it was narrated in a damn good way so, in spite of everything I had thought previously, I went on reading greedily – I was ashamed of myself: Sabaku no Gaara, shamelessly enjoying a yaoi novel to the point of tugging on the collar of his jacket at the overly detailed descriptions of male on male action.

Thank God Temari wasn't around or I'd never had lived it down; why is it that when 'boy's love' is concerned, normally calm girls like my sister (calm meaning not yelling at everybody) or Matsuri, or Hinata-san turn into crazy beings whom also Byjuu fear? That squealing is the most frightening sound I've ever heard and the horde of females huddled together gossiping around sends chills down my spine… Kami, what would happen if Sakura-san found out Naruto had a stack of BL novels?

_"__Uuuh what a chill…"_ I thought as I pictured a group of kunoichi stalking me and my blond man.

I pushed the disturbing vision down and went back to the novel, at last coming to the conclusion that that far into it, I couldn't just stop halfway; so I took off my jacket putting it on the armrest of the couch and, as I did that, I saw the clock on the wall struck 3pm.

I progressed another three chapters before my mind began to trick me again: as the intimate scenes became steamier and steamier, I started to picture Naruto and myself doing them (and each other)… at first it was only brief flashes, then we had completely taken the character's place. It had been only a matter of time, in ten minutes I had begun to get aroused.

I found I had to swallow every other line I read; I had started to sweat and tug also at my shirt. I was holding the book with one hand – hand that was trembling in an effort to not let the novel fall to the ground – while the other roamed to random spots of my body, trying its hardest to avoid the crotch area where just a small touch had me biting my bottom lip to stifle a groan.

At one point I gave up. I let the book slip from my grasp, hands immediately flying to the zipper of my pants, pulling it down and taking them along with the boxer shorts to pool around my ankles. As soon as the tip of my fingers ghosted over the currently most sensitive part of my body, my hips involuntarily bucked up into the brief touch. It had been a while since the last time I'd had to do it myself – before, I used to just take a cold shower whenever hormones got out of control; it was rare for me to take matters into my own hand (masturbating was never all that appealing to me)… but once Naruto and me got more _intimate_, I got to prefer his hand over anything else.

"Yeess…" I hissed as I finally took myself in hand; my fingers were somewhat cool (or cooler than the rest of my skin, at least) so the contact sent tiny shivers up my arms.

I forced myself to go at a slow pace: if I 'had' to do this, why should I rush it? Being simply seated on the couch was good enough at first but then I decided to get more comfortable; I pushed the clothing around my feet off, leaving it on the floor, and I pulled the legs up as I turned to place my head on the armrest. Now settled, I spread my legs a little and resumed pleasuring myself while I closed my eyes to let the imagination take over.

A particular scene of the novel I'd been reading came back to play behind my eyelids, something neither me nor Naruto had ever tried yet – I vowed to righting that out next time he came to Suna – but that seemed awfully tempting: window sex. We don't usually plan anything for when we're together, where we ended up making love was always quite spontaneous, but planning once in awhile was good.

"Haaa…" my hand was doing everything by itself as I was completely engulfed inside the show I was imagining.

_The room (I think it was supposed to be my office, or bedroom) was dark, the lights were out but we could see thanks to the glimmer of the streetlamps from outside; I stood in the center, looking towards the door that had just closed behind Naruto, who was taking slow steps while staring at me with an intense look and a totally sexy half smile. I made a couple of steps, meeting up with him halfway, raising to the balls of my feet and kissing him lightly just off the side of his mouth, then I reached for his left ear caressing it with my tongue. In the meantime I could feel Naruto's hands going up and down on my sides a few times before one of them rested just on top of one of my buttocks and the other sneaked between our bodies to pinch a nipple._

My breath itched as my free hand rushed to copy everything the dream-Naruto was doing. At that point I didn't care if I was actually alone at home, because it was like having the blond man there on top of me, doing all that himself.

_I felt lips on my pulse point and a soft moan escaped my mouth as I forgot what I had been doing to force Naruto into a kiss. Far from not wanting it too, he let me take the lead for the time being, so I started to take steps backwards while kissing and holding onto Naruto's shirt until my back touched a hard surface; my lover looked up and slowly smirked._

_"… __The window…?" he said, voice dripping with desire and a hint of mischievousness. I glanced back and saw that I had indeed stopped against a window._

_"__Yes, a window… something's wrong with that…?" I turned to fix my eyes into Naruto's blue ones, an idea forming in my mind making a smile form on my mouth; to my surprise (or maybe not) a similar expression bloomed on the tanned face that was so close to mine._

_"__Not at all." he whispered._

_A heartbeat later, I was already completely naked with Naruto's lips licking at and nibbling on random spots of my exposed body while he undressed himself quickly. He straightened up to kick shoes, pants and boxers off and then he pressed his God-like being against mine until not even a breath could pass between us… Naruto's hips began grounding mine, after a gasp of surprise I went with his rhythm creating an intoxicating friction that had me grip his hair and shoulder-blade tightly._

"Ah! Aaah…! Narutooo… nnnh…" my hand had sped up; my body was pretty much on fire. I could feel the pressure at the pit of my stomach rising as the up-and-own motions got slick with the pre-cum I spread on my manhood as I thumbed the tip.

_I felt Naruto's fingers crawl their way down my right thigh, hooking under the knee and lifting my leg up to rest around his left side – I ground my ankle into the back of his knee trying not to mess up the constant friction we were keeping on – my blond lover then crushed his lips on mine in a fierce kiss and the both of us were close to eat each other's faces in our frantic passion. The lip-lock was forced apart when I had to throw my head back at the sudden intrusion and faint sting I felt as Naruto moved two of his strong digits inside me; I couldn't help the moans and hisses as the slight uncomfortable feeling faded away, turning into blissful pleasure toward which I pushed into, trying to get the most I could out of it – fingers were quickly becoming not enough._

_"…__ Gaara…" it was almost frightening the way just the sound of my name coming out of that mouth could get me so desperately wanting to be fucked senseless. I couldn't utter a word that had a sense, so I just opened my eyes to look at those reddish blue eyes and saw him closing in on me until his lips were right beside my ear. "Turn around, Gaara… and look at the window…"_

_I did as told, my heart pounding madly because I knew I wouldn't have to wait long for what I wanted. I placed my hand on the glass in front of me and my eyes widened: I saw myself, red hair darker and stuck to my sweat-drenched forehead, green eyes burning – feverish – with desire, a blush eating up my cheeks and red spots all over my neck, collarbone and chest; I saw Naruto, his dark complexion caught my eye as his arms came up to circle my waist, his chin was resting on my right shoulder as he looked at our refection as well and I exhaled a half moan at the light in his eyes._

"Ah! Ah! Ggggh… damn… haa!" my hips were now bucking into my fingers with a force that had me digging my feet into the pillows with each stroke and each time I scratched the slit where a great amount liquid had gathered, my legs and hips lifted off the couch a few inches to not loose the contact. I was getting hotter and closer to complexion by the second; so lost inside my fantasy, I didn't hear the door of the apartment open and close.

I spread my legs further and wetted the hand that wasn't doing much with pre-cum, guided it down until it reached my entrance and, in one thrust, put two fingers inside just when my other hand came up scratching the vein on the underside of my dick. "Gaah! Ha… Naru—!"

_I continued to look on through the window pane as Naruto wetted again three digits before resuming my preparation; all the while nibs and bites were showered all over my back, the only thing I could think of doing was press into the touches as much as I could. When a particularly angled shifting of those tanned fingers brushed my prostate I let out cry of pleasure to which Naruto responded with a close-to-animalistic growl; he removed his hand, grabbed my hips tightly and all but slammed his erection into me with such force that my arms threatened to give out. I had tilted my head down in an attempt to regain the ability to breathe in – the air had left my lungs in a harsh cry of pain/pleasure._

_Naruto stood still until I gave a small nod to tell him he could move. The rhythm was slow at first, so that I could recompose myself – which didn't take long – and as soon as I felt that my arms and legs could hold me upright, I began thrusting back into Naruto, forcing him to speed up the pace. Looking at the window, my groans only grew in volume (which wasn't all that loud anyway) when I saw the lust-filled blue eyes staring back at me through the glass. Still meeting Naruto's hips halfway, I moved a hand from where it was supporting my weight to take care of my own painful hard on at a nearly frantic pace: I was oh-so-close, I could feel the semen rushing to reach the exit. The fast rhythm we had established had become erratic, the breathing filling the dark room was ragged and loud, the sound of wet skin on skin was driving us both over the edge… jus__t another couple of thrusts and—_

"… Hey, hey… wouldn't want the fun to end like this, now do we?"

I snapped my eyes open, finding none other than my blond shinobi hovering over me from the side of the couch, a calloused hand firmly holding mine still: I'd been so close to climax and being stopped so abruptly hurt like hell, but I couldn't bring myself to care… not when _those_ eyes were staring at me with that hungry look. I briefly wondered how long he'd been there without me noticing – I faintly remembered a door closing while I was in the middle of my self pleasuring session – and why he had waited to make his presence known…

Coming back to the here and now, the answer to that question was lead out in front of me: Naruto had stripped of his orange t-shirt, black pants and boxers and the excitement at the little show I just involuntarily gave him was glaring me in the face, swollen and leaking. I glanced quickly up at Naruto and then back at his erection, licking my lips; I reached for his arm and pulled him down as I switched position, straddling the blond man.

"Yeah, you're right…" I said breathlessly, smiling lustily and kissing him long and deep, savouring the unique taste of that skilful mouth of his as our tongues battled for dominance; I let him win, taking his hot tongue back into my own mouth and sucking on it – it felt good to feel Naruto shiver under me. "… Why don't take care of you, since I've already had a bit of fun…"

Without waiting for an answer, I lowered myself to suck at his neck right over his pulse point, instantly eliciting a moan to rumble deep in Naruto's throat; I nibbled and licked my way down to his pectorals where I drew a straight line of saliva on his sternum as one of my hands pinched a dark brown nipple. I bypassed the two fleshy buttons to lap at his navel, just above of his bellybutton a small amount of sweat had gathered and at its salty taste I licked my lips and hummed. I felt a hand coming up to take a hold of my chin, pulling me down again to engage in another battle of tongues to which I was more than eager to participate… after a minute straight of kissing, I re-opened my eyes to take in the sight of Naruto's flushed face, only to have my breath caught in my throat as I saw him staring back at me without blinking, lust-filled gaze piercing me and getting me even more turned on than I already was.

"Gaara…? Something's wrong?" the slight change of tone shocked me into motion once again as I licked his lips telling him silently that I was okay, then slipping tongue inside, kissing him once more.

Naruto, worry dissipated, started to get a bit restless; while I was lavishing his nipples with small bites, he pressed a foot into the couch to lift his hips and make our hard ons touch… just that light sparkle of pleasure got me thinking that I needed to hurry things up, least I wanted to come like this – and I really _didn't_ want that, not when I had the real Naruto there to screw me. Decided on that, I detached my mouth from his torso to assault the part of Naruto's anatomy that was screaming for attention.

Only one little taste of his pre-cum, then I opened my mouth and took him inside as far as it could go; I hummed in delight – I always liked his sent when he was so aroused – and shivered in pleasure when I heard Naruto call out my name in a drawn out moan of bliss. I started pumping him slowly, twirling my tongue around the length and scraping the flesh with my teeth; when Naruto threaded a hand into my hair pulling at them I groaned, the vibration doing wonders on the blond man beneath me as his whole body shook with waves of heat.

"… Gaara Gaara Gaara…" it was like a mantra; he said it so much, I didn't even know anymore if he was talking out loud or in my head. I had begun deep throating him and cradling his sac and when Naruto's hips started arching up every time I went down, I had to be careful to avoid gagging.

"AAH!… Nngh…" I had to let Naruto's manhood fall out of my mouth as one of his knees suddenly brushed my neglected and overflowing dick. I closed my eyes tight and breathed in to avoid coming on the spot. I reached out to Naruto's hand and held it in a bruising grip. When I looked back up, flushing a bright red, the blue eyes locked with mine had a determined expression shining through the lust.

"… That was really great, Gaara, but I think it's time to end this amazing game." he all but purred, smiling up at me gently, before grinning. "I don't want you to explode out of desire…"

As soon as he said that, he placed his hand on my sides and with a flawless movement he turned us around, so that I was below him, my back to the sweaty and hot leather of the couch. Once I regained my bearings, I send a slightly confused stare Naruto's way, who bend down to place a chaste peck on my lips with a smile when, in the mean time, he spread my legs apart to fit in; I tried to deepen the kiss but I lost the chance as those abused lips went down my body and stopped to lap at my inner thighs, taking care to don't get too close to the aching erection.

"Na-ah!… Naruto-oh! Get. On. With. It." I ground out as he finally took a taste of the seed oozing out of the head, but doing nothing more. I growled low in my throat and he laughed quietly, though he obediently lifted a hand to my face telling me implicitly to suck on it so he could prepare me. I furrowed my brows considering… it was likely that if he put those fingers inside, I'd burst right away – I _had_ been going on like this longer than Naruto, after all – so I swatted away the hand shaking my head.

"No time: I won't resist much…" Naruto watched me for two seconds, than took back his hand and nodded.

"As you wish, my love."

He pulled my legs further apart, stroked himself a couple of times to have at least a bit of lubrication and positioned at my entrance. I wrapped my legs around Naruto's waist, digging the ankles in his back and drawing him near as I took a hold of his bicep; at my whispered assent, he pushed in with one smooth thrust as we both hissed at the feeling of being at long last connected as a single being. Naruto started moving immediately, changing angle two or three times trying to find my sweet spot.

"GYAAH! There!… Naru-to…" I writhed and panted loudly, tightening my legs and pushing my lover even deeper as he muttered a 'Found it!' to himself, keeping that Godly angle for his thrusts. He leaned down, open-mouthed, and slammed his tongue in my mouth fiercely sucking all the breath from my lungs, leaving me almost passing out from the amount of emotions building inside. I clutched his hair in a vice-like grip that had Naruto groaning and speeding up; he was practically nailing at my prostate, every time he touched it, I saw white: I was very close and so was Naruto.

"Gaara… ah!" he whispered huskily, taking into his hand my leaking and twitching hardness and stroking it at an agonizingly slow rhythm, compared to that of our simultaneous thrusts – it was rapidly driving me crazy and I felt my throat burn every time I tried to breathe in, I couldn't keep my eyes open for more than a second.

"Nnnhg… hah… Gaara, I-ah! I love you…"

"AH! I-I… oh fuck… mmh! I lo-ve y-ou too… gghk… Narut— AAH!" I had reached my limit just when I was about to finish the sentence. I arched my back off the couch, pressing Naruto impossibly close as I threw my head back in pure ecstasy, coming harder than ever did – at least recently – making a mess of myself and the blond man that was just about to follow my lead… I was still riding out my climax when I felt Naruto stiffen, let out a loud cry and fill me with his semen.

We remained there, in each other's arms, for a time not bothering to move an inch or clean ourselves of the sweat and cum on our bodies. Naruto had tried to get out of me, but I had glared at him telling him to leave it where it was – for the moment – to which he laughed and shook his head gently, complying to my request (demand).

I was on the verge of sleep, when I open my eyes a crack to see Naruto stretching one arm to pick something off the floor; I panicked internally as I noticed it was the novel I had been reading earlier, I didn't know what to expect from my blond man at that sight… I glanced at him almost fearfully only to feel my jaw drop at the expression I saw: a shit-eating grin splitting his face in two and a glint in those blue eyes that I knew all too well.

_"__Hello? Are you stupid…? What kind of reaction were you expecting from the inventor of that stupid Harem no Jutsu?"_ I mentally smacked myself. I stood silent, waiting for the question to come.

"… Gaara? Were you reading this while waiting for me to come back…?" to Naruto's credit, he managed to sound innocently curious, like he didn't already guess what I would say. Stupid perverted Konoha shinobi.

"Like you don't know the answer to that already." I said, mildly annoyed but feeling way too satisfied and overall happy to really mean it; it wasn't like I regretted being discovered reading that _Icha Icha _book, not after sex this great and not if it gave me ideas for many sessions like this to come. Naruto seemed to read my mind because he threw my way a knowing look.

"I guess we've had the same idea. It's actually funny, though, you know?… I never thought of taking Ero-Sannin's dirty books as reference for us… haha! Oh, the occasions lost…!" laughed Naruto, turning the novel in his hands. I thought back on my fantasy… the window sex… yes, I agreed with Naruto: the chances wasted…

"Yeah but, I guess there'll be all the time to try those ideas out, hn?" I suggested smiling lustily up the Naruto, who licked his lips suggestively and then chuckled, nodding his consent – of course. Only then my mind pointed out something Naruto had just said, which was rather important: _Ero-Sannin's_ dity books…

Ero-Sannin= Naruto's affectionate way of calling Jiraya, _the_ Sannin… a shinobi famous for his bond with frogs and his dirty mind (I'd heard tales of his 'hobby' of spying at the bathhouses from my boyfriend).

Gama-sama= _gama_ means frog.

**Ero-Sannin= Gama-sama!**

_"__WHAAATT?"_

_-x-_

… Jiraya-sama is certainly to be considered one of the greatest ninja in history: he was a Sannin, a hermit, he's been the sensei of the most famous Hokage and has died an honourable death fighting against Pein and finding out the truth about the bastard. For all these reasons, a lot of people respect him. I do, too, when it comes to his skills as a shinobi… however…

"Gaara!"

"What it is, Naruto…?"

"Look here! _Icha Icha [Yaoi Edition] Deluxe Volume_! Isn't it great? I found it while cleaning my bedroom! I'd forgotten that I had it… here! Read it carefully and tell me if there's anything you'd like to try out!"

_"__Oh man… what have I put myself into…?"_


End file.
